


Brog Own High

by caffcine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, Confessions, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Humor, Irony, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Original Character(s), Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffcine/pseuds/caffcine
Summary: Gay love triangles and drama.....
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr.Brog?”

“…”

“Excuse me, Mr.Brog?”

“…”

“Owen Brog, sleeping in my class will not be tolerated!”

Owen slowly lifted his head off his desk. Everyone was staring at him. Oh great. 

“Detention for you young man. I expect much better from the Principal’s son”, Mr.Homsex said sternly. He cleared his throat and directed his attention towards the rest of the class. “ Let this be a lesson to you all. I do not want to catch any of you sleeping in my class. Ever.”

The entire class seemed to nod in unison, almost like robots. Owen inwardly sighed and glanced over to the ugly white wall clock above the whiteboard. 15 more minutes of pretending to care about Mr.Homsex and his stupid “proper English”. 

Owen rested his chin on the palm of his left hand, and began to play with his pencil in his right hand. English was his least favorite subject. He just didn’t see the point of it. Everyone already speaks English. Sure, grammar mistakes are cringe but at least both parties can understand each other. Why is it so important to write with such formal manners anyway ?? People will continue to use slang and improper punctuation regardless. 

Lost in his thoughts, Owen didn’t notice the students around him shuffling around excessively. That was, until the student behind him, who also happened to be his roommate Kris, tapped his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. He succeeded. 

“Yo dude, did you do the homework for Calculus?”  
Owen stared at Kris blankly for a few seconds. Fuck. He hadn’t even started it. He meant to text Jose, his best friend (and only a friend mind you!!!!), last night for help but lost track of time playing Minecraft. Owen hesitated before shaking his head in response to Kris’ question.

“Shit, you didnt ask that boyfriend of yours for the answers??”

Owen visibly tensed up. His grip on his pencil tightened significantly. Boy...friend..? “He’s not my fucking boyfriend”, he muttered, traces of annoyance evident in his voice. Kris only shrugged in response. 

Before he could say anything else, the bell signaling the end of class rang. Thank god. Students immediately began piling up at the door, eager to leave the classroom. Kris stood up quickly and walked over to the front of Owen’s desk. 

“Good luck next period bro, youre gonna need it”. He then made his way to the cluster of students at the door. Owen rolled his eyes and stuffed his things into his gray backpack. He had Calculus with Mr. Moe Lester next. The guy was chill, unless you didnt do his homework. Maaan, he already got detention for sleeping in Mr.Homsex’s classes. He didn’t need more teachers on his back.

Owen stood and pushed his chair in. He grabbed his bag and began to make his way down the hallway towards the Math classes. After Calc was Lunch, so that was something to look forward to. He usually hung out with these two other Seniors: Kiara and Jose. The three of them weren’t particularly close, but good enough friends.

Kiara was pretty chill. They shared a similar interest in specific games which was kinda poggers. They got along well most of the time. 

Jose was… well it was hard to explain. Sometimes, Owen really just wants to snap Jose’s neck right on the spot. But other times… Owen shook his head. It was complicated.  
time skip to Lunch time

Owen stood in front of his locker, replacing his morning books with his afternoon books. Calculus was wack. Mr.Moe Lester threatened to give him a week’s worth of homework if he missed one more assignment. He shut his locker door and started heading towards the lunchroom. 

Why did he feel like he was forgetting something? He brushed off the feeling and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. He rose a brow, feeling some sort of crumpled paper in his right pocket. Oh shit. His detention slip. Man.

He turned around and trudged over to the “detention” room, which was literally just the upper classmen’s counselor’s classroom. Her name was Ms.Yazawa and she would counsel both Juniors and Seniors. The other school counselor was Mr.Fitzgerald, and he would take care of the Freshman and Sophomores.

“Yo Brog ! Where you going?” 

A familiar voice snapped Owen out of his thoughts. Only one person called him Brog. Ugh. Without turning around, he shouted out “Go away!” He heard Jose chuckle in response and couldn’t help but let a small smile form. 

“Last I checked, the Cafeteria is opposite to where you’re headed dude”, the taller one of the two said with a grin on his face. Owen sighed.  
“Yeah, fucking Homsex gave me detention for sleeping in his class”

Jose burst out laughing. He placed a hand on Owen’s shoulder and leaned forward, his other hand on his stomach. Owen’s heartbeat picked up pace and he wasn’t sure why. It kind of scared him. He just awkwardly stood there with the smallest of smiles on his face, unsure of what to do. 

Jose straightened his posture and adjusted his glasses before patting Owen roughy on the back. “Thats fucking hilarious. You should get going though, don’t wanna be late for detention”, he said with a smirk. Owen nodded in agreement and continued walking. “See you later, Brog”.

Jose rose a hand and then headed back towards the Lunch room. Owen slid his hands into his pockets once again and balled his hands into fists, biting back a grin. Yeah sometimes he wanted to snap Jose’s neck. But other times, he just wanted to spend more time around the guy. 

Finally arriving at his destination, Owen pushed open the door to Ms.Yazaw’s room. The room was empty except for said Ms.Yazawa and another student he didnt recognize. It was a thin Asian kid with glasses who definitely looked taller than himself. The guy couldn’t be a Senior, as Owen was familiar with most of his class. He noticed Ms.Yazawa eyeing him, so he quickly made his way to one of the desks near a window. It was one desk away from the Asian kid’s.  
He took a seat and glanced around the room. Ms.Yazawa was seated at the front, doing whatever boring things adults do on their laptops. He turned towards the only other student in the room, curious to see what he was up to. The Asian kid seemed to have the same idea, as they ended up making eye contact. Owen blushed in embarrassment and immediately looked away, turning his full attention to the top of his desk. 

He stared at the ugly wood until a crumpled up paper landed on his desk. He unfolded it. The message read: “Hey, I’m Jayden :)”. Owen looked up at the Asian kid, Jayden, only to see him smiling at him. He smiled back shyly and flipped the paper over, writing down his own name.

This went on for the next 30 minutes. Owen learned that Jayden was a Junior and hated science. He also learned an abundance of other small details, such as the fact that Jayden really enjoys Vocaloid and mobile games. 

Ms.Yazawa cleared her throat at the 31 minute mark, “All right you two, go on and get some food in those tummy tums now. I dont want to see you getting into anymore trouble, okay?” 

Both Jayden and Owen nodded, gathered their things, and walked out of the room together. They chatted animatedly as they made their way to the Cafeteria. Owen liked this guy! It seemed like the beginning of a long-lasting friendship. Oh, how wrong he was…...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, Jayden would much rather be hanging out with the girls, Jade and Juliana. Unfortunately though, he was currently stuck in first period Chemistry with Mr.Piipé. Well, Mr.Piipé wasn’t that bad. He was pretty nice actually but didn’t know how to control the class. 

It wasn't the teacher that made him hate Chemistry anyway. He just hated Science in general. 

Jayden frowned and continued jotting down notes in very neat handwriting. He doodled small flowers and kawaii faces here and there, making his notes stand out. He couldn't wait for his later periods. He shared second period English with Juli and third period Pre-calc with Jade. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the student sitting beside him tapped his shoulder. Jayden looked over and came face to face with Zoey, Juli’s friend and roommate. Zoey gave him a sheepish smile and pointed at his notes with her pencil, “Can I see your notes? Piipé is going a little too fast”.

“Yeah, sure”

Jayden didn't mind. This seemed to be a recurring thing going on between the two of them. Maybe she just liked the way he wrote his notes. Whatever the reason, Jayden really couldn’t care less.

He watched as Zoey lifted his notebook with one hand, bringing it over to her desk. Somehow, her grasp on the soft paper slipped, and Jayden’s precious notebook full of notes fell to the floor with a loud thump. The page that faced the ceiling coincidentally happened to be a page that Jayden had filled with drawings. Jayden gasped and tried to quickly grab his notebook before anyone saw.

“Uhh… M-Mr.Cock!!”  
Jayden looked up at Mr.Piipé with wide eyes. He struggled to close his notebook, hoping that the teacher hadn’t seen his drawings. He didn’t want Mr.Piipé to get the wrong idea. He had been taking notes the whole time!!

“You-You uh shouldn't be drawing in class young man. Um… Detention for you!”

Jayden stared in disbelief. Literally what the fuck !! Zoey gave him an apologetic look and he just sighed in response. Guess he’d be spending lunchtime with Ms.Yazawa, ugh. The bell signaling the end of class rang. His classmates cheered in joy and scurried for the door. 

Jayden frowned at Mr.Piipé as he walked past his desk and then made his way to English class. At least he now had something to tell Juli about. 

Mr.Pingas Colada, the Junior English teacher, stood at his door, welcoming students. He smiled widely when he saw Jayden, “Wassup JayJay! Ready for another day of English III ?!?”

Jayden smiled, if only to be polite, and nodded. He headed straight towards his desk, where he saw Juliana already seated atop it. She smiled as soon as she saw him and hopped off his desk. 

“Hey Jayden! How was first period?”

“Bruh, it was horrible. Your stupid roommate got me detention. I’m literally a good boi, I dont deserve this”, Jayden complained, taking a seat at his desk and burying his face in his arms.

Juli gasped, “Detention ?? For why ????”  
Jayden lifted his head to look at Juli. She stared at him with wide curious eyes, awaiting his answer. He lowered his head again and groaned frustratedly, “Zoey the dumb bitch dropped my notebook and Mr.Piipé saw my drawings. He thought I was drawing the whole time even though I was literally taking notes”.

Juli placed a delicate hand on his back comfortingly. “That sounds mad gay. I'm sorry about that”.

Jayden took a deep breath and shrugged, “It’s whatever. Lets just get through this class already”. Juli only smiled in response.

time skip to Lunch time

Juliana walked Jayden over to Ms.Yazawa’s room. They talked about random gossip until they finally reached the dreaded location. 

“Ugh, here we are I guess”, Jayden said with annoyance. Juliana laughed softly and gave him a small push forward. “Good luck ! I’m gonna go catch up with Jade. She probably has a lot to tell me about that one guy she hates in her Chem class”

“You mean my roommate?”

Juul shrugged and the two briefly hugged before parting ways. Jayden watched her go and then walked into Ms.Yazawa’s room. Oh boy, it seemed he was the only student. He took a seat somewhere in the middle of the classroom and took out his notebook. He flipped to an empty page and began doodling. Ms.Yazawa seemed to pay him no mind. This went on for about a few minutes before the door opened and another student walked in.  
Jayden had never seen this guy before. It was a short Asian boy with rectangular glasses and longish black hair. Judging by the way he carried himself, it seemed like the guy was a bit of an introvert. He definitely wasn’t radiating confidence. Interesting.

He continued to watch as the boy took a sit one desk away from himself. The boy looked his way and then immediately averted his gaze. Jayden held back a laugh. Ms.Yazawa began typing on her laptop, Jayden noticed, and he took that as his chance to initiate conversation with this Asian kid. 

Jayden silently tore off a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled down a brief greeting before crumpling it up and throwing it at the other student. Hopefully he would get the idea and throw a note back. He watched the Asian kid open and read the note, and then inwardly cheered when he saw him flip the paper over and start to write his own note. 

Asian kid threw the note back at him. Jayden tried to catch it but missed and it landed on the floor a few feet away from his desk. He looked up at Ms.Yazawa, but she didn't seem to notice a thing. He turned towards Asian kid and they grinned at each other. Jayden leaned down to pick up the note. It read: “My name’s Owen”. Short, but at least he knew Asian kid’s name now. 

The two began to pass notes back and forth and Jayden learned that Owen was a Senior who loved video games. He also learned that Owen wasn’t much of a talker. Wow! The complete opposite of himself!  
He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but suddenly Ms.Yazawa spoke up, “All right you two, go on and get some food in those tummy tums now. I don't want to see you getting into anymore trouble, okay?”

Jayden eagerly put his things away and exited the room. He waited outside for Owen. When Owen finally emerged, Jayden spoke up, “Hey ! We’re both heading to the Cafeteria right ? Why not go together ?” 

Owen seemed to perk up slightly at that and the guy answered, “Yeah, sure”.

The two Asians walked down the hallway together, chatting over who knows what. Well, it was mostly Jayden doing the talking, and Owen doing the listening. Unbeknownst to them, a lot of drama awaited the two of them in the future...


End file.
